


不再见（上）

by dtdxmbcfq



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtdxmbcfq/pseuds/dtdxmbcfq
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 3





	不再见（上）

林煐岷问空姐要来一杯温水，就着水把安眠药吞了下去。飞机偶尔遇到气流有些颠簸，加之林煐岷这两天确实没睡什么好觉，他总觉得再没有一场好眠，自己还没回到国内身子就会被拖垮，才决定吃两粒安眠药。

怎么会睡好呢。林煐岷这两天总在做噩梦，梦里无一例外是一双眼睛，一双充满绝望的眼睛。林煐岷心脏骤然一紧，他记得这双眼睛，彼时他与朴佑镇分手，对方就是用这样一双眼睛盯着他的。梦境一转，这双眼睛不复之前的绝望，而是含着一腔柔情。林煐岷终于得以缓一口气，他想要伸手去抱一抱那个狗狗似的小男孩，却怎么也够不到，画面突然抖动起来又归于平静，朴佑镇用这双眼睛温柔地看着另一个男人，然后携着他渐行渐远，徒留林煐岷在原地动弹不得。

猛地睁开眼，周遭仍是一片漆黑的夜，林煐岷的目光对上天花板，确认了这是自己在美国的住处。他缓缓坐起身，颊边的泪已经干涸，噩梦时的汗水仍留在身上，汗津津的 ，不太好受。林煐岷撸了把头发，把因为沾水粘在额上的头发抖抖开，在黑暗中起身摸索着下了床。

他给自己倒了杯冷水，喝完后决定洗个澡，反正也睡不着了，干脆开始工作吧。黑暗中他按开了手机，驾轻就熟地点开表弟的聊天对话框，找到那一张红色的请柬的图片，下面是一句小表弟发来的消息，“表哥能不能回来帮我参谋参谋婚礼啊，你放心，份子钱我就不收你的了。”后面是一个可爱的表情。

年轻可爱，一如当初的朴佑镇。林煐岷叹了口气，故意不去看请柬新人栏上“朴志训”边上的“朴佑镇”三个大字。

他忽然觉得有些头疼，又灌了一杯冷水，才拿着换洗的衣物进了浴室。

林煐岷这次回国，是为了参加他的小表弟的订婚宴的，他的同事都知道这一点。他们不知道的是，林煐岷的表弟的结婚对象，是林煐岷目前为止唯一一任，也许可以算得上男友的人。

也许是托安眠药的福，林煐岷这一觉睡得很安稳，连续几日的噩梦不再复现，取而代之的是一段平实的回忆。这次他梦到了过去，和朴佑镇有关的过去。

“咚咚咚”，门外传来一阵急促的敲门声，林煐岷心下了然，隔壁的小男孩又来找自己问题目了。林煐岷的唇边带着一抹难以自察的笑意，去给朴佑镇开了门。一进门，朴佑镇毫无客人的自觉，轻车熟路地坐上了听力的沙发，打开包开始翻找作业，一边嘴里还嘟囔着“哥你快来帮我看看我有两道题卡住了好烦啊怎么做啊。”好在林煐岷并不介意朴佑镇把这里当成自己家的行为，洗了个苹果给他，带着他贯有的温和的笑，坐在朴佑镇边上，说“急什么，说话那么快像个小麻雀一样，先吃个苹果。”一边接过朴佑镇的作业。“嘿嘿嘿。”被比喻作小麻雀的男孩也不恼，只是笑着露出他独有的小虎牙，连声夸着“还是煐岷哥最好了。”

问的题不多，林煐岷讲的很到位，朴佑镇本身也不笨，一点就通，很快就讲完了。林煐岷把他送到门口，其实也就隔壁的事儿，可是林煐岷想多看他两眼，硬是把人送了回去，朴佑镇临进门前还笑着回头问“煐岷哥明天周末我能来你家玩吗？”门内的朴母认识隔壁家的小伙子，大三的年纪说大也不大，温和懂事有礼貌，自己家的儿子天天跑过去麻烦他讲题还吵吵闹闹的没完也不生气，一等一的好脾气。只是父母常年在国外工作，把人家一个人撂在国内，朴母心下也多了几分爱惜和照顾，逢年过节也会拉着他来自己家吃饭。她敲了一下朴佑镇的胳膊说，“整天缠着你煐岷哥玩，没个正型。”又抬头对林煐岷笑着说，“这孩子今天又麻烦你了吧。”“不麻烦不麻烦，佑镇人挺可爱的，反正我一个人住，权当多一个弟弟，”林煐岷依旧笑得温柔，露出洁白的八颗牙齿，又转向朴佑镇道，“当然啊欢迎你来，正好我课题也告一段落了。”“好啊那就这么说定了。明天见。”朴佑镇笑时唇边的小虎牙又不自觉地跑出来，随即转了身回了自家。

回到家后林煐岷唇角维持了很长一段时间没有放下来。林煐岷有一个小秘密，这个小秘密他没有和任何人说过，包括他身边最亲近的人。他喜欢男的，也就是普遍认知上的同性恋，这是在朴佑镇一次来找他时他才发现的。彼时朴佑镇刚打完球站在他家门口，上身只穿着一件白色无袖连帽卫衣，衣衫被汗水沾湿，腹肌隐约可见，薄薄的运动中裤配一双有些旧却算得上干净的球鞋，右手挎着一只篮球，小虎牙被主人随意地展露在外，勾的林煐岷心痒，一时愣在了那里。太阳都偏心，将余晖肆意铺洒在眼前人的身上，记录下这一刻的林煐岷宛如一个虔诚的教徒，见证着圣子的降临。

太犯规了。

“煐岷哥，”朴佑镇见林煐岷没有反应呆在了那里，唤了一声，随即笑意更深，“想什么呢那么入迷。快借你家阳台让我翻一下，我又忘带钥匙了。”林煐岷这才反应过来，忙把人带了进去，在朴佑镇翻回家后就钻进了浴室，用冷水平息升腾而起的欲望。

第二天很早，林煐岷的房门就被敲响了。林煐岷活了二十一年，头一次在晚上做了春梦，醒来后他对着黏腻的内裤叹了一口气，认命般的起床洗澡换内裤。敲门声在他洗完澡后不久响起，打开门，是朴佑镇。他春梦的男主角连睡衣都没换，眉头拧在了一起，纠结地问道，“煐岷哥……我好像，梦遗了……怎么办啊……”

林煐岷呼吸一滞，盘桓了一晚的肮脏念头刚被洗去又卷土重来，带着不可遏制的势头。他的圣子白纸般纯洁，不称职的教徒离经叛道，妄图将其玷污。

林煐岷把朴佑镇引入屋内，带到床上，开始脱他的裤子。朴佑镇有些惊慌，无措地看着林煐岷，奶声奶气地喊了一句“哥……”“没事的，不用担心，我来教你。”林煐岷依旧温柔的笑着，把朴佑镇环到自己身前。他把朴佑镇的裤子扯下，手掌隔着被精液打湿的内裤揉搓着那团软肉，年轻的身体的欲望很快就被唤醒。朴佑镇微微仰起头，任由林煐岷带着他的手在身前撸动，不多久就射了出来。

“佑镇学会了吗？”低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，身后硬邦邦的东西顶了他一下，“既然佑镇爽过了，那现在，来帮帮哥哥吧。”朴佑镇迷迷糊糊的就被林煐岷牵着鼻子走，帮林煐岷撸了一发，又将两人的阴茎握在一起释放了一发。

自那以后的一段时间，朴佑镇再没有单独去过林煐岷家，偶尔被母亲差遣去给隔壁的小林哥哥送点刚做好的小菜，朴佑镇也是门一开就把食盒往人手里一塞，“我妈刚刚做的小菜让我送一点过来给哥没事的话我就先走了。”语速飞快地说完来意就逃也似的闪进家门，丝毫不顾身后人的欲言又止。

林煐岷很苦恼，他沮丧地趴在桌上，看着眼前的食盒，心想：完蛋，他的第一段恋爱经历就要这样无疾而终了吗，他们甚至还没有开始过诶。可是他真的好喜欢朴佑镇啊，干干净净的，笑起来甜甜的，浑身上下都透露着蓬勃的朝气，下面也……想到这里，林煐岷羞红了脸，抿着嘴绷起想要上扬的嘴角，把头埋到了臂弯里。朴佑镇年纪不大，发育得却不错，林煐岷回忆着上次所见，手慢慢伸向下身抚慰了起来。

得想个办法搞定朴佑镇。林煐岷陷入情欲前如是想着。

林煐岷和朴佑镇家所在的小区在近郊，当初林煐岷父母让他自己选住处时，林煐岷便选择了这里，原因无他，这里距离他就读的大学比较近。林煐岷住不惯宿舍，父母干脆在这里给他安置了一套小房子，让他以后想换就卖了再自己添些钱。而朴佑镇则不同，这里距离他的学校有些距离，父母当初完全是冲着地价便宜来的，朴佑镇不愿早起，干脆就住到了宿舍。朴佑镇原本借着住宿的由头躲着林煐岷，可是随着暑假的到来，朴佑镇不得不回自己家住，与林煐岷打照面的次数自然会增多。朴佑镇这头正愁着怎么面对林煐岷，下一秒朴母就把人领来了。“佑镇啊，我和你爸这几天去山里避避暑，让你煐岷哥带你几天哈。”说完便开始收拾行李了。朴佑镇看向林煐岷，对方依旧是笑得温柔，却带着几分疏离和尴尬，两人不约而同地偏过头，最后还是林煐岷先开口，“那佑镇我就先回去了，过两天叔叔阿姨走了我再过来。”“好……”平时话多的小麻雀现下却说不出什么多余的话，只目送着对方出了自己家门。

朴佑镇正是贪睡的年纪，林煐岷来的那天，他一觉睡到了晌午，最后还是林煐岷来喊他起床的。“快起来了，”林煐岷揉了揉对方杂乱的头发，看着对方迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，笑出了八颗大白牙，“都十一点多了，快起床洗漱一下吃饭吧，我做了一点不知道你爱吃什么，起来尝尝。”“好。”与林煐岷不同，朴佑镇醒来时脾气最好，迷迷瞪瞪活像个大狗狗，惹得林煐岷更加喜爱，又揉了一把对方的头发。

一顿饭后，朴佑镇稍微缓解了这些天来的尴尬。没错，哥哥那天只是在教我，没有别的意思，煐岷哥之前对我那么好，我居然这么些天不理他，太过分了。想到这里，朴佑镇一改之前的尴尬抵触，反而对林煐岷生了一丝歉疚之心。饭是林煐岷做的，他自觉承包了洗碗的工作。洗完碗放在碗架上沥干，转头看到林煐岷正坐在地上捣鼓家里的DVD机，塞进去一张碟片。朴佑镇想着正好趁这个机会和林煐岷缓解一下尴尬的关系，便一屁股往林煐岷边上的地板坐了下来，问道，“哥你看电影啊？我陪你一起看吧。”林煐岷握着遥控器的手一顿，随即按了播放。

故事逐渐展开，朴佑镇一开始的笑逐渐有些挂不住。这，这不是……朴佑镇盯着画面里交缠的两个男人的身影，一时愣在了那边。随即一个温热的怀抱从背后贴了上来，林煐岷的嘴在朴佑镇的耳边蹭了蹭，“佑镇为什么这些天不理哥，是讨厌哥了吗。”想起这件事，朴佑镇突然清醒了过来，歉疚地对林煐岷说“哥对不起，我之前……觉得太尴尬了，没有故意躲着哥，也没有讨厌煐岷哥……”电视机内的两个人的声音逐渐变大，朴佑镇身体一僵，感受到某个身体部位不可遏制地立了起来，身后的人显然应该也注意到了，轻笑了一声，温热的气息喷在朴佑镇耳边，惹得他一阵战栗，“上次哥讲得不够全面，这次再教你一遍。”说着手便往怀里的人的裤沿伸去。“哥……”朴佑镇似乎一紧张声音就会发颤。“嗯？佑镇不喜欢吗？”“不是，但是我……”话没说完，便被林煐岷扳正身子用嘴堵住，“不用怕，哥会带你好好享受的。”林煐岷牵着朴佑镇的手，往自己身后探去，那里正一张一合地翕动着。林煐岷来之前就自己做好了扩张，他决定赌一把，赌朴佑镇会跟他做。“佑镇，我这里好难受。”感受到朴佑镇逐渐加重的呼吸，林煐岷上身微微往后，盯着朴佑镇说道。眼前的人明明有着天使般纯净可爱的脸庞，朴佑镇此刻却觉得林煐岷温柔的笑容背后藏着的分明是个恶魔，而自己此刻却入了魔一般甘愿同他一起堕落到底。

这场情事在林煐岷的主导下进行的很顺利，男生也许在这种事情上都是无师自通，一开始林煐岷引导着朴佑镇该怎么做，到后来朴佑镇慢慢掌握了技巧，便开始发了疯地往哥哥敏感的地方钻研。林煐岷被顶撞的呻吟不止，朴佑镇便更加卖力，年上者体力本就不怎么好，没多久就开始求饶，最后更是连求饶的力气都没了。朴佑镇最后射出来时，林煐岷想着终于结束了，丝毫不记得最初勾引的人明明是他自己。

“佑镇啊，撒浪嘿，你知道的吧，哥真的好喜欢你。”林煐岷瘫在朴佑镇身上，累得快要睡去，却还不忘对朴佑镇表白。“知道了，”朴佑镇理了理林煐岷额前被汗水沾湿的发，轻轻吻了上去，“我也喜欢你啊哥。”

TBC.


End file.
